


taekook drabbles

by gukkieandtae



Category: taekook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, Little stories, M/M, Romance, Smut, one shots, taekook, vkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gukkieandtae/pseuds/gukkieandtae
Summary: a random collection of taekook one-shots/drabblesenjoy!





	1. the pet store

_I_   _work at a pet store and you came in to look at tarantulas but somehow we lost the biggest one and its loose somewhere in the store and it really doesn't help that I'm scared of spiders._

au. 

 

-

Taehyung's day started off...great.

Luckily, he works at the pet store literally down the road from his shared apartment with Park Jimin, his roommate and lifelong platonic soulmate. His job consists of him just feeding and messing around with the numerous pets, hoping to have them sold to an affectionate family. He can't help but feel so proud of all the pets that get taken away, not even the least bit sad because he feels like a mother sending her children off to a new better place. Sure, if he gets too attached to a particular animal, (specifically a small bunny named Dot,) he would try his best to stamp down the feelings of jealousy and sorrow, sending only the fakest smiles at the lovely family taking her away. But, he knows it's for the best and decides to busy himself feeding the pets some more so the heartbreak dissolves. It never really dissolves, but the thought of the animals playing around happily has himself consoled.

One part of the store though, he doesn't even like going near it, let alone talking about it. 

The 'weird and wonderful selection', he likes to call it, _where the frightful pets live._ Taehyung knows it's cruel to be so biased to one side of the store, but he honestly can't help himself because - with the spiders especially - they have hairy, spiky legs and 8 fucking _thousand_ beady eyes that send a violent shiver down his spine. He always shakes with fear when he's told to open the cages to give them some food. It's hard work, and he knows he likes to exaggerate, but it gives him the creeps. He gets by though. I mean, really, you can't blame him. Tarantulas don't look the most inviting, especially when lined up with the menacing looking snakes, all the relatively cuter ones taken by families previously. He feels a little guilty when he looks at them with disgust, knowing he could never be in contact with a tarantula for more than a minute. He just... _can't._ He knew he was going to have some sort of nightmares about spiders crawling on him in the night or a stupid one like a whole community of spiders coming to choke him to death and slither down his throat - that's where Taehyung likes to draw the line of thinking for the day. 

 _'Just focus on the little bunnies'_ he tells himself,  _'and their cute little faces, especially when they scrunch up their noses, awww.'_

And today, the day of all days, when he is sitting with the bunnies watching them greedily munch on some lettuce, this, is where it all goes wrong. The bell jungles on the door, notifying the store that there was someone entering. Taehyung keeps an eye out. He was the so-called expert in the animal department after all. 

Taehyung didn't expect a cute, adorable boy to walk through the door though. He couldn't help but stare, taking in all his features. Taehyung thought he looked pretty young, big doe eyes almost completely hidden behind a raven black fringe, the rest of his hair swallowed up by a white beanie. He looks like a bunny. _Cute._ It's not every day he gets cute boys walking into the store so Taehyung hopes he's here for the bunnies and guinea pigs and everything fluffy (minus the spiders), like the aura around him seems to give off.  

The boy strolls in hands in his pocket, looking around curiously. Taehyung just about manages to tear his eyes away from the boy when he looked his way. He couldn't help but have his heart speed up just a little bit of anticipation, the shame of being caught makes his cheek warm. The boy was so close to him, steadily approaching and Taehyung stares up from inside the see-through cage, about to show off his boxy smile- until the stranger turned the corner, heading straight for the 'weird and wonderful' section. 

Taehyung's heart sinks in his chest, a screech o  _"NO!"_  echoing in his mind. He had no option but to keep his opinion quiet, keep the disappointment to himself when the charming boy was happily grinning at the tarantulas and snakes and _oh._ _Why did he have to be so adorable?_ He couldn't help but find the grin the boy was wearing absolutely lovable, showing more resemblance to a bunny that makes his heart jump in joy. Taehyung loves cute things, he's programmed that way. Soon enough, he finds himself wanting to be the cause of a smile the boy was wearing, not a fucking tarantula. Another reason to hate the bloody things. 

Sighing to himself, he stood up reluctantly, seeing the boy standing there aimlessly, as if he was silently shouting, waiting for someone to come and help him. Taehyung dusted off the strands of hay from his trousers, straightened out his top and ruffled up his hair, hoping he was presentable enough, unlocking the door to letting himself out. Upon hearing the click and the jangle of keys locking the massive cage door, the boy looked up at him expectantly, almost looking shy and smaller. Taehyung has to recollect himself momentarily because _this boy was going to be the death of him._

"Oh! h-hi, um... is there any way I can hold this tarantula for a sec?" The boy voices softly. 

 _Holy sweet Jesus his voice._  A slightly higher pitch to what Taehyung was expecting, but it went with him so well, and it was so delicate and sweet and so fucking pretty Taehyung had to check to see if he was drooling. Getting himself together, he tears his eyes away from checking out the boy in case he scared him away. He finally has time to flash his seemingly adorable boxy grin that the boy opposite couldn't help but to shyly smile back to. 

"Sure thing..." 

"Jungkook."

And Taehyung is sure he's so far gone someone might as well dig up his grave right here and then because even the boy's  _name - Jungkook -_ was also perfect.

"Sure thing Jungkook." And he would be lying if he didn't like the way the name rolled off his tongue so well. 

-

Taehyung _really_ wants to scream. 

After finally managing to get someone over to them both, the Tarantula was given to Jungkook to look at. Taehyung couldn't help but distance himself a little from Jungkook, not knowing how the fuck he could be so calm about holding such a pet - no, scrap that it's not a pet at all, why would you want it as a pet? But Jungkook looked so unfazed when he held it, that Taehyung couldn't help but stare at the Tarantula (apparently named Harry,  _what the actual fuck?_ ) and shake so much he had to turn away and look somewhere else.  Taehyung was about to go back with his fluffy bunny companions when a startled gasp alerted him and he whipped around so fast he was sure he had whiplash, but that wasn't the most important thing at the time. He was met with a shocked Jungkook, staring down at his hands that were  _fucking empty_ and _oh hell NO!_

"Jungkook," Taehyung's voice wavered with fear, gulping down some saliva that really wasn't there, forcing it down his now dry throat. "Please tell me that what happened has just happened." 

 _"It's gone."_  A troubled reply came.

"Oh fuck."

"I'm sorry I-I-" 

 _"Taehyung-ah!"_ Taehyung turns behind him, the familiar voice of his manager alerting him from his panicked state. "I'm gonna head home now, can you lock up later for me? I'll pay you extra okay? - Oh! also makes sure this boy get everything he needs okay?" 

"O-okay!" Taehyung hoped he didn't sound as scared as he did, but knowing that there was a tarantula on the loose just didn't resonate well with him, and he was so close to losing it. He sent a short smile to his manager as he went out the door. As soon as he was out of sight, Taehyung turned around to face Jungkook - only to find he had disappeared too. This was going to be a long night. 

-

Taehyung never really knew how big this store really was now that he was trying to find Jungkook and a tarantula - the biggest tarantula in the whole fucking store. Because of course, with the universe against him, Jungkook had to have held the biggest fucking tarantula they had.  _Of fucking course._ Taehyung was pretty sure he had circled the store around 20 times, no sign of Jungkook or the  _thing_ and he was slowly running out of patience. So, efforts minimalized and care gone, he decided to shout Jungkook's name as loud as he could, hoping it got the younger to reply. Because really, where the _fuck_ did run off to?

"Jungkook!" He shouts. When no reply came, another wash of panic came over him, anger bubbling inside him when he realised Jungkook could've run out the store a while ago whilst Taehyung was too busy panicking. He really hoped that wasn't the case and cute, adorable Jungkook, (he's trying his hardest to keep the boy's image that way,) isn't that shallow, and is, in fact, trying to find the damned spider with him. So, with the last shred of hope left in him, he decided to round this last corner for the umpteenth time, feeling sudden fatigue, wishing he could just go home. 

What Taehyung saw when he rounded the corner made him want to cry with frustration because there was Jungkook staring at the damn _fishes_  with such an amused look, Taehyung would have seriously laughed if he wasn't so irritated. 

"Jungkook-ah!" 

Startled, Jungkook looked up, a red splashed across his cheeks and he looked so embarrassed and scared that Taehyung giggled a little, momentarily forgetting that there was a big ass tarantula on the loose, but when Jungkook looked so innocent like this, he couldn't help but enjoy teasing him. Raising his eyebrows, Taehyung flicked his eyes to the tanks with all the fishes back to Jungkook's eyes, doing this a few times for Jungkook to eventually catch on, a look of realisation clouding his vision, finally understanding why he was just stood there gaping at some fish. 

"U-um I don't really have an excuse, I-I just saw them and they...they looked quite cool! It just pulled me in and I  _had_ to look at them closely-" 

Taehyung cut Jungkook's adorable rambling by bursting out in laughter, really not caring how loud he was being, and how unattractive he probably sounded, but gosh, Jungkook really did seem sorry and Taehyung really couldn't stay mad at the poor boy. He loved the way Jungkook's eyes lit up in excitement when he was talking about the animals here really were life-changing and it really was so endearing Taehyung knew he could've found himself watching the other talk all day. 

Taehyung could understand where Jungkook was coming from though. When he first started the job, he spent almost the entire day gawking at the different animals, talking about them to whoever he could find, especially annoying Jimin with how much he went on about the bunnies. They were just too cutesy, and looking at Jungkook now, smiling wildly at Taehyung's laugh teeth fully on display, Taehyung thought Jungkook really resembled a bunny, and that alone was enough to make Taehyung's chest feel all warm and fuzzy.

Both of their laughter died down for a moment, both watching the fishes swim happily around, and it almost made Taehyung jealous because even though he was probably the most care-free person he knew, he always craved the simple lives of pets. As time ticked on, Taehyung knew there was something he was missing, he wracked his brain to come up with anything and... 

_oh, shit the fucking tarantula!_

_"_ Shit Jungkook-ah! the tarantula,  _please_ help me find it, honestly, I can't even look at the bloody thing, oh god what if it's  _dead?_ I don't like the things but I don't want it dead! Oh god-"

Jungkook, recovering from the shock of Taehyung's sudden exclamation, was trying to stifle another giggle, watching Taehyung freak out, the panic contorting his features was enough for Jungkook to gain a giddy smile, bunny teeth on display, Taehyung growing even more frustrated as Jungkook was continuing to laugh at him. The situation, being anything but funny, shouldn't make Taehyung laugh, but watching the younger's eyes go all small and crescented, Taehyung soon found himself giggling alongside him, Jungkook's laughter being contagious to him. 

"Jungkookie! I'm being serious!" Pouting, Taehyung crossed his arms across his chest, ears turning a light shade of red from how long Jungkook was staring at him, heart picking up in the process. 

"Alright!" Jungkook smiled softly at his childish behaviour. "I'll help, I promise, only because you're too adorable." 

Both of them tried to ignore the way their hearts leapt out of their chests at Jungkook's comment, and how they couldn't stop themselves from smiling shyly as they went in search for Harry the Tarantula.  _(Taehyung really wishes the spider would catch a broomstick and fly to Hogwarts, but hey, he'll just have to deal with it.)_

-

10 minutes later, endless screaming from Taehyung and an amused Jungkook in tow, Harry the Tarantula had been caught, and been (almost) thrown back into his appropriate cage, Taehyung visibly flinching and shaking in disgust. He couldn't help but heave a sigh of relief when the cage was locked. 

Glancing at the clock momentarily, he found it was close to 10 pm, around the time where the store normally closed. He couldn't help but smile longingly at the fact he could be reunited with his bed and food shortly. Taehyung was also very glad he had no more customers that evening, Jungkook being the last one of the night it seemed. 

"Are you going to buy a Tarantula?" He questions, wanting to just get this over and done with. 

"You know what," Jungkook started, scratching his neck, staring at Taehyung's beloved bunnies he so deeply cares for. "I think I might just get a bunny or a fish instead."

"Well thank god for that. I don't think I could handle going through that ever again."

Jungkook's attractive laughter floods the store.   

-

"Jungkook-ah!" Taehyung stopped the younger from leaving the store, a little baby bunny Taehyung had called Flopsy in one hand, and everything else he needed to take care of it in the other, a decent sized cage already packed inside his car. "Here's my number, you know," he started awkwardly, thinking of a decent excuse for giving the younger his number, "To keep me updated on Flopsy and all that, I'll really miss her you know." 

Honestly, that wasn't completely false, Taehyung would miss the little baby he practically raised since he first got his job here, the familiar pang resonating deep in his rib cage, and this time Taehyung wasn't sure if it wasn't because of Flopsy leaving him or Jungkook leaving him. Upon noticing Taehyung's saddened expression, eyes flooded with disappointment, Jungkook decided it wasn't a look he wanted to see the older wear if he could help it. 

"You can visit her whenever you want," Jungkook started, happily accepting Taehyung's number, hands touching ever so slightly, sending a shock to go down their backs, a pleasant warm feeling. 

"Really?" Jungkook smiled sweetly at the way Taehyung's eyes lit up, a spark of excitement and happiness capturing his face, another shy smile sent his way. 

Jungkook nodded, gently holding the squirming bunny in his arms, putting Taehyung's number in his contacts, sending him a quick text saying hello. Jungkook sends a warm smile directed at Taehyung in the store, heart fluttering once again at the thought of the man whilst Jungkook drove home that evening, his phone lighting up with messages. 


	2. hold me close.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a random collection of taekook one-shots/drabbles. 
> 
> enjoy!

_I have astraphobia and I'm really scared right now so can you like just hold me and cuddle me so I can fall asleep as I try to ignore that I actually really like you a lot?_

 

au. 

-

Taehyung was beyond terrified.

He had tried to sleep, he really did try, but he couldn't help but keep his ears open to the sound of rain slapping against his windows harshly and the furious thunder booming across the night sky for the previous hour. As a serious astraphobic, Taehyung was not happy at all. The weather lately had been shit, and honestly, he was fucking tired of it. Every night he could hardly get any sleep, and his crankiness had started to seep into him, leaving him grumpy and leaving his roommate Jungkook questioning what the fuck was up with the usual cheery Taehyung who absolutely adored everything. He had no fucking clue how Jungkook slept through all of this, but Taehyung was sure that the younger could sleep through  _anything,_ anything at all. He couldn't even count the number of times he had to check if the younger was still alive, it was worrying. Taehyung prayed, night after night for this horrendous weather to stop because he desperately needed to catch up on his sleep, and he was just plain terrified in this weather, and he hated feeling so low and weak. He couldn't stop the flow of tears that began to trail down his face, the salty taste lingering on his tongue. 

He had seriously debated whether or not it was worth to climb into Jungkook's bed, but he had stopped himself numerous times after thinking Jungkook would kick him out or tell him to go away. He knew Jungkook probably wouldn't do such a thing because honestly, the kid is too innocent and kind to push a whimpering Taehyung away at an ungodly hour, but Taehyung still doubted it and still sat suffering in silence. As another loud bang of thunder crackled in the sky Taehyung visibly flinching away, he decided he had enough, and got up in search for Jungkook.

-

He almost laughed out loud as he saw the younger sprawled out on his bed, completely unaware of the weather going on outside. It also made him a little jealous by how the younger was so unaffected by what was going on outside, and Taehyung was almost finding himself wishing that he could trade sleep patterns with Jungkook, but instantly shook the thought away. He did look incredibly cute when he slept, his puffy cheeks and plump lips made Taehyung feel all warm and tingly. 

"Jungkook-ah," Taehyung whispered, rocking the younger slightly to see if that had any effect. It didn't and Taehyung pouted when he found the younger hadn't even moved an inch. He knew he had to step up his game a little. Kneeling at the edge of the younger's bed, he drapes the drooping blanket tighter around him, shaking Jungkook a little rougher than before, talking a little louder. "Jungkook wake up please," Taehyung begged, urgency laced in his voice. 

When Taehyung heard a groan from the younger, he felt instantly relieved, thinking the younger would actually wake up, but his heart dropped when the younger only flopped back down, mumbling inaudibly. Taehyung was shaking now. He didn't know if it was from the coldness around him or the fact that he was indeed that scared, all he knew was that he needed to be comforted and he was growing frustrated that Jungkook wouldn't  _wake up._

Trying again, he shook the younger with even more force, and luckily the younger stirred, groaning again, and through the dimly lit room, Taehyung could see him open his eye slowly, clearly looking disoriented, eyes scanning to find the source of what woke him up. 

-

Jungkook didn't expect to be woken up around one am, and he definitely didn't expect to see Taehyung kneeling beside him, a blanket wrapped around his body, tears running down his cheeks, looking unbelievably small. It wasn't the first time Jungkook had seen him cry, but his chest still constricted painfully at the sight.

A loud crackle of thunder from outside and a broken whimper made Jungkook suddenly feel fully awake, taking in Taehyung's shaking figure as he quickly sat up.

 _"Taehyung?_  What's...what's wrong?" Jungkook questioned gently, pulling the older boy to sit next to him. He saw Taehyung taking a shaky breath at attempting to compose himself, wiping the trails of his tears with his sleeve. 

"I-I," he stuttered out, locking eyes with the younger who was watching him with so much concern he had to look away, remembering why he came to Jungkook in the first place. "It's so stupid, I don't even know, I'm s-sorry that I woke you up." Taehyung was about to get up from the bed and walk away, but Jungkook wasn't going to let him leave just like that, especially when Taehyung looked so upset. So Jungkook did the only thing he thought to do, he tugged Taehyung into a tight hug, the older melting into the embrace, his shaking subsiding slowly at the gentle circles Jungkook was rubbing on his back. 

"It can't be stupid if it made you cry, Tae." He murmured, frowning slightly when he heard a choked sob from the older, and Jungkook held him closer, Taehyung's tears ignited again, a wet spot surely forming on Jungkook's t-shirt but he couldn't find it in him to care. 

" _I'm astraphobic, so the weather,-_ " Taehyung confessed, his voice going smaller towards the end, hoping Jungkook would understand what he was saying. A shaky breath left his lips again as he tried so hard not to cry when the rain had started tapping against the windows. 

Jungkook pulled away a little in surprise, not expecting an answer so quickly. Taehyung looked up at him then, eyes brimming with unshed tears. His hair was dishevelled, his cheeks tear-stained, bottom lip quivering a little, yet to Jungkook, Taehyung was still the most beautiful person he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Oh  _Tae,_ "Jungkook protectively pulled Taehyung back into a gentle hug, feeling his heart hurting. "That's not stupid at all. I'm sorry I didn't wake up earlier." Taehyung nodded against his chest, keeping a firm grip on Jungkook, and he had no intention of letting go. 

"I-I just don't know what it is, I just get so s- _scared_ ,-" 

Another crackling sound could be heard from outside, a little quieter now, but still enough that Taehyung yelped, grip tightening on Jungkook as he buried his head further into his neck, relishing in the feel of Jungkook snaking his hand into Taehyung's hair. 

"I've got you Hyung, don't be scared," Jungkook whispered gently as he continued playing with Taehyung's hair, the rain from outside slowing down considerably. 

Taehyung just hummed in response, revelling in Jungkook's comforting hold. They stayed quiet for a minute, just holding onto each other. Their breathing slowing down, heartbeats almost in sync, the dim glow in the room somehow making everything feel that bit more intimate. Taehyung's breaths began to lose their shakiness and his grip on Jungkook became less like he was gripping on for dear life and more like he was just returning the sweet affection. 

Jungkook just wanted to wrap Taehyung up in his arms and protect him forever. He could feel Taehyung's even breathing on his neck, making a shiver go down his spine.

"You okay?" Jungkook whispered at the top of Taehyung's head, concern lacing every word. His hand still massaging his hair gently, to which Taehyung nuzzled into his neck more, Jungkook smiling a little at how endearing the action was.

"Mmm." Taehyung sleepily responded with, struggling to stay awake, blanket long forgotten on the floor, wrapped up in Jungkook's arms provided more heat anyway. 

Jungkook could feel Taehyung's grip slacking, and Jungkook unwrapped an arm from around his waist, hands instead going to his shoulders, gently pulling away to have a good look at Taehyung's face. His usual, smooth sun-kissed skin was pale, his eyes and cheeks red from all the crying and even his hair was sticking up in odd directions, but Jungkook still felt a tug pull in his chest. Taehyung suddenly looked very sleepy, eyes half open, he was struggling to keep them open, his usually bubbly energy drained from his tears. 

Jungkook smiled sweetly when Taehyung let out a little yawn, eyelashes clumped together from all the tears. 

"Jungkookie, you're staring," Taehyung giggled as Jungkook felt his cheeks warming, a light pink dusted over them. His eyes jumped away from the older and back to his hair.  

"I-I was only making sure you were okay!" Jungkook stuttered out, laughing along when Taehyung giggled again, the atmosphere instantly brightening up, changing from a deep dark one to a light teasing one, which seemed to be a common thing between the two, whenever one of them was sad, the other was always there, always able to make things better. 

"I know," Taehyung patted the youngers head affectionately, Jungkook moving his hands from his shoulders, comfortably resting back on his waist. "Thank you, I'm really sorry for waking you up and all that, by the way...I...I just couldn't take it being by myself anymore," His voice significantly quieter at the end, sounding a little shy even. 

Warmth spread through Jungkook's chest when they both rested their foreheads against each other, neither minding the close proximity. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for, honestly I'm just surprised you managed to wake me up!" the comment making a wide grin spread across Taehyung's face, his adorable boxy grin making an appearance and Jungkook couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach over it.

"I know!" Taehyung joked back, playfully pinching Jungkook's cheeks, giggling again when Jungkook swatted his hands away, "Sometimes I wonder if you're even still alive, you sleep like a rock." They were both laughing quietly now, enjoying the time they were spending together. 

Jungkook loved seeing Taehyung like this, all happy and smiley, so carefree. Taehyung was like that, all naturally bubbly and that's why it always felt like a stab to the heart to see Taehyung this way. But Jungkook knew that even these type of people have doubts and worries a reminder they have their down moments and Jungkook was just happy he was able to chase away his tears and sadness. 

Taehyung let out a small yawn, bringing them back to reality. 

"I'm really tired, maybe I should head back to my room,"

 _Please stay,_  echoed through Jungkooks mind, but Taehyung was already getting up to move away, and Jungkook couldn't get the words out fast enough

Taehyung sighed deeply then, and unreluctantly he began detaching himself from Jungkook's hold, and he swore he saw a glimpse of disappointment flash in Jungkook's eyes but was all too quickly replaced. He shivered from the sudden coldness that hit him, and he could feel his heart sinking in sadness when he was a good distance from the younger, the rain tapping against the windows a reminder of why he was here in the first place, and why he was so scared. 

He needed someone to hold him, even if it was for a little bit longer. 

Jungkook begged his mind to stop, and decides without much thought, before his confidence fades away, to grab Taehyung's cold arm and squeezes tightly, pulling the older towards him, engulfing Taehyung into his warm embrace, wrapping his arms around his whole body again, and could only smile warmly when the older nuzzled into his chest, the hold on his waist just as tight. 

" _Stay._ " 

And Taehyung did, happily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff fluff fluff fluff.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments below, I'd appreciate it :))
> 
> catch me on twt; @gukkieandtae


	3. goodnight kisses.

_'I kissed you goodnight once and now I can't be alone with you without wanting to do it again.'_

 

au.

-

Taehyung has never been one for having the brightest ideas, usually getting himself drunk off his ass and doing some things with a stranger he would likely regret in the morning, hell, once he almost sent nudes to his mother, (luckily Jimin was there to stop him.) Taehyung is unusually smart, talented some would say in the way that despite his soft, bubbly personality where he is a people pleaser and the weird shit he comes up with;

_( "Yoongi-Hyung... if you cut an earthworm in half, do you think they'd miss the other half?"_

_"...What? I- No- Taehyung just go to fucking sleep." )_

He actually comes up with some great plans and some fantastic suggestions that have the people around him doing a double take and staring at him in shock. But tonight he is not thinking as clearly as he should be, and all his mind could process in the short space of the room his roommate Jungkook is occupying, is how much he would love to kiss those plump, rosy lips the younger had. It was no secret really, how much the younger affected Taehyung, he was in love so to say, wearing his heart on his sleeve really landed him in the most precarious positions and he honestly couldn't help it if he tried.

First, all he thought of when Jimin had introduced him to the shy muscle pig that was Jungkook, he instantly cooed at how cute and adorable his baby face was, but his body didn't match his face, it practically oozing sexy confidence and Taehyung had never felt so conflicted and confused in his life.

Jungkook soon became a part of Taehyung's life and he wouldn't have it any other way, even if he did have the biggest crush going on (what he learned to be) a soft-hearted boy, despite his 'manly' exterior.

So Taehyung's excessive crush and his dangerous habit to always act before he thinks leads him to where he is now, leaning over the sleeping younger.

-

Jungkook has always known.

He knows what a cuddler the older one is, knows how touchy he can get even if he was the most innocent Hyung he has ever encountered. The silly cuddles they share after watching a movie or the random hugs Jungkook gets assaulted with have become a sort of habit for them both, something that has digressed into handshakes and a very close bond that he has grown accustomed to.

Taehyung's sunshine smile never failed to make Jungkook's heart skip a beat, even if he refuses to admit that to himself. He finds the older predictable in the way he's unpredictable, always finding an opportunity to cling himself to the side of Jungkook, only to then space himself like he has just caught a disease. Taehyung was the only one that he couldn't keep up with. It's like he's running a constant marathon with no end, always out of breath and head dizzy with excitement and nerves. Who knows what Taehyung would do next. It keeps him on his toes at least, it's an adventure. He loves it. 

The times where Jungkook is breathless, he sits and takes a moment to reevaluate what the fuck he is actually doing. He takes a moment to study the older's sun-kissed skin, his nose and the moles, one on the upper right of his nostril, one below his right eye and one on the left of his bottom lip and he has to stop his finger tracing them like constellations in the night sky, however badly he wants to, aches to do it. He catches himself resting his eyes on Taehyung's rose, plush lips, heart-shaped and Jungkook, in these moments, finds himself licking his own lips subconsciously, too much saliva building and he struggles to swallow it all when Taehyung watches him with those big eyes, staring straight into his soul and he ends up not even being able to form a coherent sentence with this lump in his throat and a knot forming in his stomach. 

He never labels this emotion he's feeling though, he believes it will fade, but it never seems to disperse like he thought it should. It makes him anxious, scared even. He feels alone in this. He knows whoever he comes across, he manages to map them out, learn everything there is to know about them, expects the unexpected and with Taehyung he is always left on a whim, on a 'next time.' He always looms a question mark over Taehyung's head. 

Taehyung finds the younger the same, always changing like the seasons, some days he would be quiet and he would find the younger doodling something he would never be allowed to see, and other days he would find Jungkook smiling at some puppies or giggling at this kid who seems so interested in how toy cars work at a shop window. Letting Taehyung see a glimpse of who he really is. His heart always seems to double in size in those moments. Some days Jungkook would be hard to talk to, unreasonable, stubborn. But Taehyung copes, drags the younger carefully out of his shell and teaches him the ways of the world with tentative hands and patient smiles. Hugs him until he melts, becomes mouldable putty in his hands. It's... nice. A simple word for a simple kind of love. 

Jungkook is grateful for Taehyung, even if he is bratty at times.

Taehyung navigates his way through the youngers room, easily and speedily like he has done so before thousands of times and climbs onto his bed, almost like a little kid after a nightmare. Jungkook groans, tossing until Taehyung has enough space to slot himself down beside the younger, burying himself under the cover and wrapping an arm gently around Jungkook's torso, picking up on the steady beats of the younger's heart, Jungkook was deeply sleeping but the grip on Taehyung's hand suddenly becomes tighter and Taehyung smiles into the younger's neck. 

He doesn't know what comes over him, but he suddenly finds himself leaning in, admiring Jungkook's lips, always pulled into a pout when he sleeps. They were cracked, and his top lip was smaller than his bottom one, but Taehyung can't help but imagine how well their lips would fit together, the perfect balance, the perfect jigsaw pieces. He flushes deeply when he notices how their bodies fit into each other, and Taehyung has rarely been one to believe in fate and destiny, and maybe he was just madly in love, but he thought Jungkook was really the one for him, the yin to his yang, the apple to his... whatever.

Despite the uncomfortable craning of his neck, he captures the younger's lips in his, it was a mere peck, a chaste brush of his lips against Jungkook's, brief and simple but it still made his heart pound loudly in his chest, a fire flaming his cheeks, suddenly feeling all too warm and giddy. Gosh, he allows himself to bathe at this moment, swims leisurely through it. Jungkook doesn't ever have to know. He can't believe he just kissed  _Jeon fucking Jungkook_  when he was  _sleeping._

Taehyung wanted more, he knew that, but he also knew that Jungkook may not even like him like that, and he didn't want to risk this friendship of theirs that they had both worked on for a solid year. Plus, he feels a little guilty for stealing a kiss that wasn't his to take. He knows the younger well enough but has never ventured deep enough in his past relationships - not even sure he even had any. Still, Taehyung stops himself from taking another taste of the younger. He leaves well enough alone. 

He slips back down beside Jungkook, cheeks still warm as he buries his neck in the crevice between Jungkook's neck and shoulders, slipping off into the best sleep he has had in ages.

-

When the morning came, Taehyung found it challenging to look Jungkook in the eyes.  _Fuck._

Taehyung peaks at Jungkook through his eyelashes. His cheeks on the pillow, heavy puffs of breath leave his parted lips. He looks so young like this, messy hair falling over his eyes and lips pulled out in a slight pout, and Taehyung finds himself smiling at what a cute baby Jungkook really is, he tries to act the opposite but Taehyung knows better. A cute baby bunny.

Their legs were tangled together, and some time throughout the night, Jungkook had turned around so now they were facing each other, and Taehyung swore the universe was testing him because Jungkook's lips looked glossy and kissable and Taehyung's breath hitched when he thought of kissing them again, the familiar warmth painting his cheeks a light pink. his heart feels fuzzy like he became a teddy bear stuffed with stuffing. It was a weird feeling, one he could never get used to. He's overcome with the sudden urge to touch and poke Jungkook's cheeks with his fingers, brush his hair away from his eyes. Taehyung rarely gets the time to properly see Jungkook like this, so he thinks it'd be a shame to startle him.

He doesn't know how long he stays looking at Jungkook, but it isn't long before he hears a small grumble coming from the younger and, "You know, I can feel you staring at me so hard I think you're gonna burn a hole through my skull."

"Sorry!" Taehyung squeaks, before clamping a hand over his mouth, ears tinted a deep red as he closes his eyes.

_What. The. Fuck._

He can hear Jungkook chuckling lowly, "You're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days Taehyung-ah."

Taehyung almost didn't catch it, but he must be dreaming, what did Jungkook mean?

"Huh?" He tilts his head.

"Nothing," Jungkook smiles sweetly, "I'll make some breakfast yeah?"

-

The rest of the week went by like normal, they both went off to college, rushed and half awake tripping over each other in the mornings, because despite the fact that they are used to each other in this small apartment, they're still eighteen and nineteen, both incredibly clumsy. They've never bothered to sort out some sort of routine and instead just go with the flow.

They return home, near enough exhausted as they both flop onto the couch, putting on some stupid movie they can find as they eat out of their cheap ramen cups, but they're happy. Taehyung, however, is still heavily distressed.

Ever since that night where he had kissed Jungkook, he has been craving his lips once more, craving the touch, the reciprocation. Every time their hands brush, he feels a shock and his pulse increases. He swears he's going mad. He can look at Jungkook sure, he can speak some sentences but it seems like whenever they lock eyes simultaneously, Taehyung's speech flies out the window and all he can do is stutter and act like a complete fool and just gets up to walk away half the time, going in his respective bedroom, leaving a perplexed Jungkook gaping like a fish on the sofa. 

-

Jungkook hates admitting it, but Taehyung usually would've been with him now, a reliable presence, but not tonight and that made Jungkook a little more than sad. The other half of his bed lay empty, cold and bare of the other boy.

Jungkook was surprised by how much it bothered him, tossing and turning. A lot of shifting later he still found he couldn't sleep so he chose to make his way into Taehyung's room. It just really didn't feel right to not have the older boy beside him.Taehyung was in his own bed when he slithered through the crack of the door, wide awake just like Jungkook before. He turned to face the door when Jungkook slipped inside, softly padding towards him. Taehyung watched him carefully as he nervously glanced at the door and absentmindedly bit his bottom lip.

"I noticed you didn't come to me... so I... uh...I couldn't sleep... so I came here to... um..."

The awkwardness was dismissed by the small smile Taehyung wore, filled with so much emotion that Jungkook hadn't witnessed on him before. He made room for Jungkook to lay beside him. Jungkook gladly took the invitation, happy that it didn't become more awkward for him. He slipped under the duvet, legs tangling together and they curled up to each other, heartbeats matching with one another, breaths mingling. Taehyung tossed an arm over Jungkook as usual. Jungkook sighed at the comforting warmth that he had begun to miss. The older male chuckled and held on to Jungkook tighter.

Maybe Jungkook was acting a little more clingy and needy tonight, but he had become so used to the older cuddling up behind him that without him there's just an aching coldness just under the left of his ribcage, and he felt an unbearable loneliness. He felt at home when Taehyung was next to him, like this.

And maybe he is confused, and a little too dependant on the older, but feeling the shallow breaths on his shoulder he feels content and loved. Which reminds him to ask why he wasn't there when he went to bed.

"Hey, before I fall asleep," Jungkook murmurs, continuing when he hears a hum of acknowledgement from the older, "Why weren't you there?"

He feels Taehyung tense up, but he still held on tightly. Taehyung relaxed soon but turned his face away so Jungkook could only see a small fraction of his profile.

"I was tired, that's all." He sighs out.

Jungkook is frozen for a moment, absorbing the information, but can't quite believe Taehyung when he frowns like he's thinking of some excuse, Jungkook isn't dumb.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Hyung."

Jungkook rarely used honorifics with Taehyung after they had grown so close, Taehyung didn't even mind in the slightest, so for Jungkook to use it now, Taehyung knows he really means it and his heart pools with a sudden warmth.

"I know. It's just...confusing."

Jungkook replies with silence despite the fact that the quiet doesn't settle well on his lips. He strokes at Taehyung's neck, offering his comfort in an action instead of words. He was always better at actions than words. He doesn't have any answers. He doesn't need any answers.

All he needs is the feeling of skin beneath his hands; of a body sinking into his touch. Of Taehyung's skin. Of Taehyung's body. He doesn't know how to put this feeling into words, but he guesses he doesn't need to, he just lets himself drift off to dreamland.

But not before he finds something that feels a lot like lips press against his own, and he blinks one eye open to find Taehyung's own closed, and even if his heartbeat picks up, Taehyung doesn't notice as he sinks back into the pillow, a ghost of a smile played on his lips.

 _Ah._  Jungkook thinks, cheeks flushed and he is grateful that it's night and his face is draped in the dark.  _That's what he means._

He falls asleep thinking that maybe whatever is going on between them _,_  wasn't as hopeless as he thought.

_-_

A loud crash in the hallway jolted Jungkook out of his studying, IU's gentle singing in his ears contrasting sharply with the ruckus happening outside his door. He hears muffled voices, then loud giggling, suspiciously sounding like Jimin. There was a sound of a door slamming, and several seconds later Jungkook found himself slowly relaxing uneasily.

Suddenly, Taehyung was at his door, his shirt falling off the edge of his shoulder, collarbones on display.

"Hyung?" Jungkook questions, pulling out an earphone as Taehyung stumbled in, closing the door on his way.

Just before the door shut completely, he could hear Jimin loudly yelling, "Woohoo! go get some Taehyungie!"

Jungkook was really confused. How did going out to see a movie end up with them being drunk?

He began to worry, both of them; Jimin and Taehyung, could not hold their liquor well, and Jungkook has heard enough stories of a drunk Taehyung, has even seen it a few times and he would rather not encounter it again, even if he is an extremely adorable, but rather outgoing, _gorgeous,_ reckless drunk.

Jungkook made to get up and steady his Hyung but Taehyung was quick to push him so he was sitting on the bed, wide-eyed in confusion whilst Taehyung towered before him, hand unmoving from its position on Jungkook's shoulder.

"Uh-" He tried, but Taehyung shushed him, finger on his lips, trailing down to his chest as he plopped onto Jungkook's lap. He buried his nose into Jungkook's neck and linking his arms around him.

"Please let me do this." Taehyung's voice sounded surprisingly sober but rough from the alcohol and fatigue, deeper than Jungkook remembered, making him sound incredibly sensuous.

Then Taehyung was placing kisses on Jungkook's neck, which was flushed a darker crimson.

A rather distressed loop of ' _What's happening?' 'What's happening?'_ played in Jungkook's mind.

"Hyung." He groaned out, "What are you doing?"

His grip on Taehyung's waist tightened at the feeling of lips dragging over bare skin, and the intimate position they were in, Taehyung straddling him, small noises sounding like little moans escaping his parted lips as he adjusts his position on top of Jungkook. Taehyung's shirt was slipping down his shoulder, even more, exposing delicious tanned skin but Jungkook wasn't making a move to fix it.

"Kookie-ah," Taehyung whispers, "Do you want me to stop?"

The sane part of Jungkook knows they should, but he couldn't bear to think of what would come after, the part of him that screamed that things would change after this, but it was overwhelmed by the bigger part of him that wanted Taehyung, craved him. The part of him that grabbed a fistful of his baggy white shirt and tugged him closer, chests pressed together.

He felt Taehyung's lips curl up where it pressed into the skin and then he shifted so he was hovering over Jungkook's mouth, so he could feel Taehyung's breath on his lips. He looked up into Taehyung's eyes. He was smirking, hooded eyes watching his lips in a way that had a shiver run down his spine, and he knew Taehyung could feel it too by the way his smile widened considerately.

Suddenly, Taehyung tilted his head and they were kissing.

Not like the other times though.

At first, it's just a soft brush of the lips, hesitant, Taehyung's full upper lip pushing against Jungkook's bottom one. And then Taehyung pushes forward with more force until Jungkook's hand is moving on its own accord to cup Taehyung's cheek.

It's almost overwhelming to Jungkook, from the smell of Taehyung's sweet smelling shampoo to the taste of the cheap soju he had consumed. Jungkook kisses back with a touch that's neither gentle nor rough, soft lips colliding with Taehyung in a way that's oddly familiar. It's scary, how much Jungkook loves the way Taehyung breathes against him, loves how he leans his weight on Jungkook and wraps his arms around him warmly. Taehyung is only too content to part his lips against Jungkook's and kiss in such a lazily satisfying way, stretching a smile against Jungkook's lips like he's the only kitten that got the catnip.

He let himself be pushed down into the mattress. His mind was a mess. Everything was too much, Taehyung was too much.

_Taehyung, Taehyung, Taehyung._

"Well," Jungkook says breathlessly, panting into Taehyung's mouth. "That was rather... different from the other times."

Taehyungs eyes widened in shock, sobering up instantly. "You mean you-"

"Only the second time," Jungkook rushed to say, immediately picking up that he had said the second time-not the first. His face flushed, "Oh crap-"

"You mean you knew about the first kiss too?!"

"Well, I kinda thought it was my imagination playing up so I didn't say anything but now... I guess I know it's true." He shrugs his shoulder and smiles.

Taehyung groaned in embarrassment and dropped his head into Jungkook's chest, cursing himself silently at how reckless he was.

"If it makes all the difference," Jungkook starts, and he can feel Taehyung inhale sharply beneath him, "I think we should do this when you're sober."

Jungkook stops and thinks. _'If you even want to that is.'_ It's a whisper of a thought, of doubt, something that weighs deeply in Jungkook's chest, tugs at his heartstrings. Taehyung can just catch on to the words in this close proximity.

"No matter if I'm drunk off my ass, or completely sober, I would always feel the same. Didn't the kiss tell you that?"

Now it's Jungkook's turn to get flustered. Taehyung got off of Jungkook and stretched out beside him, his thin t-shirt riding up, exposing his cute tummy. Jungkook gulps and Taehyung flashes his signature grin. 

"I like you Jungkookie...I have for a long time."

With no more words, Jungkook leaned forward and kissed Taehyung.

They were unmoving for several seconds before Taehyung pressed upwards, long fingers coming to rest under Jungkook's chin. Blood rushed to his face, but Jungkook's mind was clear.

Taehyung definitely liked him, and he liked Taehyung. These kisses weren't mistakes.

-

"So are we dating now?" Taehyung whispered later into Jungkook's lips after he sobered up.

Jungkook giggled. "Do you want us to?" He ruffled Taehyung's hair teasingly. "Gosh, you really will give me a heart attack." He laughs.

And Taehyung was content, wrapped up in the arms of his home, soft touches that mean more, a place in their hearts stored for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay more fluff wow. 
> 
> I suck at writing get me off this site. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment below, I'd appreciate it :))
> 
> catch me on twt; @gukkieandtae

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this upsets you spider lovers, but gosh, no. Spiders are awesome and all - I've even held a tarantula before - but I don't think I can tolerate them for long. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments below! I'd appreciate it! :))
> 
> Catch me on twt; @gukkieandtae


End file.
